


好事

by Pyromani_A



Series: 电医 [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, “白鸦镇”, 接“缝合”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 休假遇见同事。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: 电医 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638241
Kudos: 3





	好事

*

一排橘红色的树由东向西排列，每棵之间隔约5、6码距离，不时有黄色叶片被猛烈的风吹到地上。停车场最靠近高速公路的角落停着一辆观光巴士，几个年轻人聚在车头处边晒太阳边抽烟。多米尼克走近时，其中一个眯着眼睛看了看他，神情有些警惕。多米尼克绕开他们，一个手掌平衡着咖啡外卖纸盘往里侧的车位走。

观光巴士隔开一列的位置停着一辆轿车，灰绿色的外漆擦得闪闪发亮，车型跟款式都上了年纪。车牌上方立着奔驰标志，一个人正靠在旁边打电话。多米尼克的手机在皮夹克内侧震个不停。直到他们离得十分近，古斯塔夫才发现打电话的对象在场。他收起手机，另一只手举起行李袋晃了一下，“劳驾？”他说。多米尼克用空着的手掏了会儿钥匙，放在另一侧的口袋，找起来有点费劲。

“……特别显眼。”古斯塔夫放好行李，钻进副驾驶座时说，前半句多米尼克没听清。医生身上散发着一种发苦的古龙水味道，还有点度假的人特有的懒散。多米尼克发动引擎，调了两下广播频道。“对。”他回答，耸了一下肩，“格列塔很喜欢。”一则广告结束后，车里回荡着艾利奥特·莫斯的《闭环》*。古斯塔夫边调整座椅靠背边问有没有照片。多米尼克打开手机相册，挑了一张侄女在草坪上练垒球的照片。古斯塔夫凑近，车里光线有点暗。“看起来很健康。”他以称赞的口吻说。

车子开上公路不久，古斯塔夫开始打哈欠。多米尼克也有点受影响。“头一回来这附近？”他找话题道，余光瞥到医生捧着咖啡点了点头。过了片刻，副驾驶座传来一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，一条毛毯被从后座拽到前面。该坐到后面，古斯塔夫说，我忘了。多米尼克唔了一声。强烈的阳光照射在路面上，后视镜映出的景色闪着微光。他断断续续地把咖啡喝完了。医生彻底睡着后他把广播声音略微调高，漫不经心地计算医生车子抛锚后在休息站被困了多久。大概超过6个小时。

“你这个幸运、幸运的混蛋。”艾利亚斯有一回说——这是他们到赫里福之后的事了，换做10年之前的科索沃，他没胆子这么说。大体来说他对多米尼克的评价算挺准。几块连续、高耸的广告牌沿着公路左侧渐渐逼近，最前面一块印着一罐巨大的黑色包装啤酒，旁边是一行德语“好事多磨”*。车又开了一个多小时。医生在车子停下时醒过来，望了一眼窗户外面。等到多米尼克从服务区卫生间回来，他已经换到了驾驶座。“你确定？”多米尼克站在车门旁问。古斯塔夫拍了两下副驾驶座，看上去已经完全清醒了，毛毯叠成方形搁在原位。

多米尼克打开一袋刚炸好的洋葱圈，边吃边在手机上刷脸书。古斯塔夫不动声色地打转向盘，开出大约2公里。不必这么紧绷绷的，多米尼克低着头说，我知道你想问。他伸手给车载广播换了个频道，是一首无人声的爵士萨克斯。“我想问吗？”医生反问了句，停顿几秒钟，又说：“我不想显得没礼貌。”多米尼克举着一个洋葱圈摇了摇手指。“我没那么吝啬。”

医生朝上翻了翻眼睛。我不是想吃洋葱圈，他说。多米尼克笑着咳嗽了声，把洋葱圈塞进嘴里。我知道，他回答，网瘾又不危害健康，不是吗？最终洋葱圈有三分之一进了医生的肚子。多米尼克用纸擦掉手上的油，把毛毯摊开，拉到下巴盖好。午后的阳光比较温和，车内被烘烤得暖洋洋的。他闭上眼睛，没花5分钟就完全睡着了。中途醒来过2、3回，太阳和毯子始终如一地攀附在他身上。有一回他模糊地听到医生跟着电台里一首歌轻声哼哼，在来得及分辨具体哪一首之前又睡着了。

傍晚时分他们抵达目的地，一座规模很小的旅游小镇。多米尼克是被拍醒的。“你没有其他叫醒人的方式吗？”他摸着脸颊问，“不那么确认人死了没有的那种？”医生没有回答，拔掉钥匙塞进他怀里。他们一前一后下车。晚风混着阵阵树木、草丛的味道涌进多米尼克的鼻子。一座由捆扎的树干搭建的桥跨过小溪，连通镇子入口和广场。水汽氤氲在空气中。从车停的位置可以看到几家礼品店和餐厅。

几个当地人趴在桥上聊天，手里都拿着瓶装啤酒。古斯塔夫指了一下离得最近的特产店，门口的架子上摆着很多干花、香薰和毛绒玩具。“半个小时后在这汇合？”多米尼克点点头。广场正中有一片空地，除了几个长凳和树之外什么都没有。一群青少年带着滑板和篮球围在一起。多米尼克又找了两圈，在当地诊所门前看到“吸烟处”的牌子。“观光吗？”一个穿护士服、抽细烟的女士冲他打招呼，接着说这个季节的观光客很少见。

5点40分多米尼克回到特产店门口，店门已经关了，架子仍放在外面，东西都没有收。古斯塔夫和一个瘦高的青年站在一处。“你迟了5分钟。”医生说。多米尼克望了一眼青年，回答说：“有点迷路了。”等到青年离开，他加了句：“时机不错。”天色已经黑了，他们并肩往不远处唯一亮着灯的餐厅走。他说他看到我们分头走，古斯塔夫说。多米尼克没吭声。他拿不准哪种回答不算过火。

晚餐是烤成金黄色的淡水鱼，罗勒、柠檬片和切成丁的红辣椒散在盘子角落，另一侧堆着土豆泥，酱汁单独盛在一个小碟子里。点餐时古斯塔夫拿着酒水单看了看，又和多米尼克对视。“你确定？”他问。多米尼克摆了摆手。服务生从桌侧笑了一声，大约是听出了医生的口音。餐桌靠着一扇方格式样的窗子，边框漆成白色，与餐厅装潢保持一致。桌布正中放着细长颈的玻璃杯，里面插着一根鸢尾。

直到甜点端上桌，多米尼克才对放弃点餐权隐约感到后悔。这是当地特产，古斯塔夫说。他默不作声地点了点头。当然，他盯着奶油和坚果回答，我明白你的意思，这里是德国，我是个德国人，哪里有问题。之后他花了主菜两倍的时间吃完甜点。医生配合着动作很慢。结完单他们走出餐厅在街上散了会儿步，多米尼克从医生的好心情察觉到甜点那事多半是故意的。

广场上聚集的几个青少年用砖块竖在地上，依次从上方带着滑板跃过去，其中一个蹲在不远处用手机录像。“我小的时候流行轮子很大的那种自行车。”古斯塔夫说，“不太快，但是可以骑得很远。”多米尼克应了一声，接下去说30年前关于自行车和发型之类的流行趋势，柏林和巴黎大概没太大差别。

旅馆是下午医生提前订好的，离小镇中心稍有些距离。街道上的路灯灯光是很重的金属黄色，在夜色中看起来雾蒙蒙的。“哪两间？”多米尼克问。前台服务生按了两下键盘。“201和304。”她说，“两个单人间。”边说边征询似的望向他旁边的方向。多米尼克也顺着看了一眼。“当然。”他说，把两张房卡并排递到医生面前。医生与他对视一眼，抽走了其中一张。到电梯间的路上，他们谁都没说话。

2层的按键指示灯亮起来，医生进到走廊里。多米尼克说：“早上8点，1层大厅？”电梯门没有立刻合上。古斯塔夫一只手按着外侧的按钮。壁灯黯淡的光线令他眼睛颜色看上去比平时深。褐色，像点心上的巧克力。多米尼克想。“我不和同事上床。”古斯塔夫说，说完松开那只阻止电梯上行的手。多米尼克笑了笑。“当然。”他回答，“不是头一回听了。晚安，医生。”电梯门发出一阵摩擦声，并拢到一起。

房间大约30平，附带一个勉强放得下一张小圆桌、一把椅子的阳台，很干净，整体散发着一股空气清新剂味。多米尼克给前台打了个电话，从随身行李里抽出平板电脑工作片刻。墙壁的隔音效果欠佳，小镇中心钟楼整点报时的动静大得夸张。格列塔在视频通讯另一端被吓了一跳。“那是什么声音？”她问。多米尼克回答说是整点敲钟。“噢。”她说，“所以你才这么小声说话吗？”

敲门声富有规律地响了三下。“先生？”一个闷闷的声音说。多米尼克起身打开门，前台服务生站在走廊里，神色困惑。“抱歉。”她说，“我按您的要求回电，但是电话打不通。”多米尼克顿了一下才想起开视频时把有线电话的听筒拿起来了。刚才有点不方便，他说。她显得并未被说服，但出于职业素养没多问，只把被委托了解的消息报告一通就离开。

视频通讯仍然连接着。格列塔说：“我希望我们的社区教堂也举办拍卖会，一定很有意思。”多米尼克打开手机，边发短信边解释说是慈善性质，通常都挺沉闷。他的侄女怀疑地唔了一声：“那为什么你看起来很期待？”室内信号不太好，隔了2、3秒，手机才发出声发送成功的提示音。多米尼克的心思有至少一半不在视频上了。“等感恩节我当面和你解释。”他应付着说，“好事总是得先等一阵子。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]艾利奥特·莫斯的《闭环》：Elliot Moss,”Closedloop”。
> 
> [2]“好事多磨”： Good things come to those who wait. 
> 
> [3]车型参考1983 Mercedes-Benz 380 SL AC.


End file.
